Loss
by bbopalunaa
Summary: A tragedy forces Yuki to realize how much he loves Shuichi.
1. Part 1

Alright, this is my first Gravi fic, so please be nice...Any flames received will be used to light Yuki's cigarettes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. No matter how much I wish I did, it will never happen.

Now, on with the story...

**Loss-Part I**

"Shuichi, you can't leave yet! We sill have three more concerts left." Hiroshi tried to keep his best friend and lead singer from boarding the plane back to Japan.

Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper had been on tour together for the last two months. They had preformed in at least thirty concerts since their arrival in the U.S.

"I'm sorry, Hiro, but Yuki called me and said that I had to come home. He sounded really nervous about something. And you know him. It's impossible for him to feel any _real_ human emotions. It's gotten me really worried."

"But Shindou-san, we can't just cancel the remaining shows." this came from the youngest member of Bad Luck, Suguru.

"Don't worry guys. We have a two day break until our next concert. I'll be back before then."

"And if you're not?" Hiro asked. "Don't worry. I promise I'll be back in time." Shuichi gave them both a quick smile. Then he turned, picked up his bags, and boarded the plane.

Hiro woke up early the next morning. He got up and walked across the large suite that he was supposed to be sharing with Shuichi.

He opened the door to his hotel room and took the newspaper lying on the ground. He closed the door and sat down on one of the king-sized beds.

He opened the paper and flipped through the pages until a headline caught his eye: 'Forty Killed in Plane Crash' Hiro felt his stomach do a somersault.

The guitarist skimmed the article until he found just what he didn't want to see.

'Last night at 10 o'clock p.m., an airplane headed toward Tokyo, Japan tragically crashed. Forty people-including Shuichi Shindou, the lead singer of the band Bad Luck-lost their lives when the engine of the plane malfunctioned.'

Hiro dropped the paper. He didn't need to read any more. He quickly left his room to alert his fellow musicians.

* * *

Well, that didn't quite turn out like I had hoped. I wanted it to be longer. But I guess its good enough. I hope you liked it! Part II is in progress right now, so it'll be up soon. Please R&R! 


	2. Part 2

Sorry it took so long for me to update. My dog had puppies and I've been taking care of them. They're sooo cute! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. They made me happy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gravi... sigh

**Loss Part 2/2**

The rest of the tour had been canceled so that the participating bands could be flown back to Japan for their friend's funeral. Everyone had taken Shuichi's death very hard, but no one was as hurt as Eiri.

A small group of Shuichi's closest friends, which consisted of his family, Yuki, and almost everyone who worked at NG, gathered around his casket.

Tatshua was busy trying to comfort his older brother who refused to let any tears fall in public. No matter how hard he tried, he could not succeed.

Eiri wept on his brother's shoulder. Ignoring his tears, Ryuichi was trying to help Tatsuha keep his balance under the elder Useugi. Yuki may have been a cold bastard toward the boy, but he truly had loved him, through thick and thin.

'This is all my fault' he thought. 'If I hadn't told him to come home, he'd still be here with me.'

After the funeral had ended, the people had cleared out, leaving only Eiri. He knelt down in front of his lover's gravestone. Now that everyone was gone, he cried without restraint. He no longer cared if anyone saw him.

"Hey brat," he traced the words carved into the rock lightly with his finger. They read 'Here Lies Shuichi Shindou: To Heaven I Hope His Soul Has Gone' (A/N 1)

"I don't know if you can hear me or not," he continued. "But there are some things that I wanted to tell you. I never came out and said it, but I really do love you. I know it doesn't sound like something I'd say, but I really want to be with you right now. And do you know why I wanted you to come home the other day?"

He took a small box out of his pocket and opened it. He set it down so that it was facing Shuichi's tombstone. In it was a ring with a small diamond.

"I was going to give this to you." Yuki wiped some tears from his face.

"I know how long you've wanted this. I finally try to give it to you, I try to chow you how much I truly love you, and you go and get yourself killed."

He stood up and sighed. "What am I going to do without you, Shu?" Yuki started to walk away. He then turned and added softly "I'll be back tomorrow."

Eiri showed up early the next morning just as he had promised. He carried three items with him including a bouquet of roses and the picture of Shuichi and Eiri that the young boy had treasured.

He laid the flowers beside the rock in front of him and set the picture next to them.

Yuki took the third item and examined it.

"You know, Shuichi," He no longer sounded sad. He now sounded somewhat happy. "I've been thinking and I've come to realize that my life was hell before you came along. I have also realized that now that you're gone, I'll never be truly happy again."

He placed the item in his hand, a gun, in his mouth.

"I'll see you soon, sweetie."

He squeezed the trigger.

Eiri 'Yuki' Uesugi's life was ended that day.

The next day another group of people gathered for the famous novelist's funeral.

He was buried right next to his young lover. They could finally be together forever.

**The End**

* * *

1: I can't remember what Kitazawa's grave said, but that's what Shu's was supposed to say.

It's still pretty short, but I guessI can live with it. I hoped you liked it. Please R&R!


End file.
